Blood for Water
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Jessica Hansen thought moving to Beacon Hills was just convenient. It was just where her parents grew up. But while making new friends a even a new love interest, Jessie begins to uncover secrets within Beacon Hills as well as her own unknown origins and past that may unlock something within her that she doesn't think she can control. Isaac/OC. AU-ish. No Mary Sue.
1. Sneak Peak

**Hello new readers, or return readers, or loyal reviewers! This is my first whack at a Teen Wolf fanfiction since I recently became addicted to the show ;) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

BLOOD FOR WATER

A TEEN WOLF FANFICTION

SNEAK PEAK

* * *

So you want to know what happened to me?

It all started with a volunteer job at a Hospital.

* * *

I fiddled with my hands awkwardly, "Yeah, I umm... was just here about the receptionist job. A friend of my dad's tipped me onto it."

"Are you Mr. Hansen's daughter?" He asked curiously to which I nodded. He smiled friendlily, "I'm Scott. My mom is your dad's friend."

* * *

Stiles bursted with the question that had been playing on his mind, "Okay – how do you have a black brother?"

Jessie gaped at him before bursting into laughter, "Wow – no one's ever been that blunt before."

Scott elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Very tactful, Stiles."

Jessie smiled and shook her head, "No it's okay. Baako and I are adopted," She gestured to her and her brother, looking at all three guys.

Baako grinned at put an arm around her shoulders, "But we're family."

* * *

"Well... when you say it like that, it sounds crazy..." Stiles mumbled.

"It does sound crazy!" I raised my voice.

* * *

He nodded and then I suddenly realized something. We didn't even know each other's names. I face palmed, "Oh wow – I'm so rude," I put out my hand, "I'm Jessie – Hansen."

He shyly took my hand, "Isaac Lahey."

I smiled at the feel of his skin, it was soft and warm and gave me butterflies. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

_Tanya Sange_

_December 12, 1978 – October 14, 1995_

_Wesley Sange_

_June 24th, 1978 – October 14, 1995_

* * *

"Ren Torvus is the body in the other mausoleum," Isaac remembered out loud, "The one next to your biological parents."

"Torvus was my biological mother's maiden name," I revealed.

* * *

"How do you know all this?" Derek asked, impressed.

"Like I've said, I don't know how I know this stuff – I just do," I said helplessly, "There's a lot that I don't know about myself or my real family."

"Well," Derek said, "You help me – I'll help you."

* * *

"Are you sleeping with my son?"

Isaac and my head shot up quick as lighting as our eyes widened. I gaped at the man, "What?"

* * *

Stiles was in the front and I was in the back when I was suddenly grabbed by a claw in my ankle and I fell onto the floor with a yelp.

I heard the alpha right behind and Jackson's voice shout my name. I turned onto my back and saw the wolf staring down at me. I felt his claws dig into my ankle and could feel tears come to my eyes. "Go way – just go away."

* * *

**Torvus**

**Latin for grim. This name is believed to have been changed from Grimm – as in the original Grimm brothers – when their descendants immigrated into the New World.**

"Grimm Brothers?" I whispered to myself just as my phone rang.

* * *

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't you have a game to get to?"

Jessie looked down to her shoulders where his hands held her, "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

* * *

"Isaac," Jessie sighed out, "This night has been so perfect. This place, this night... I'm so lucky to have you."

* * *

"There's no competition," Jessie insisted frustratedly.

"Guys never think there's no competition."

* * *

Allison was still trying to wake her father when the door burst open with Scott flying through the air and landing on the woods' floor. The Alpha – fully transformed – stalked out and grabbed Scott's collar, pulling him up from the ground.

* * *

**So there's the sneak peak to Blood for Water, obviously an Isaac/OC story. I worked really hard not to make Jessie a mary sue character so let me know how I did as we go on.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

So you want to know what happened to me? What happened to my friends, to my family and to this town? You want to know all the messed up shit that drove me to be here – in this room, with you? Are you sure you're ready for that?

Because it's good and it's wrong and it's nasty. It's not mild – it's depressing. It has a mild start, but there will be twists at every turn. There will be secrets, trust issues, tears, betrayal, death, and a whole lot of heartbreak. I'm not even sure if there's a happy ending.

But I am a lot smarter now. I may not be as happy or as hopeful as I once was – but I'm definitely not as naive as I once was.

It all started with a volunteer job at a Hospital.

* * *

**So I'm trying my hand at Teen Wolf fanfiction. Let me know if you're interested to hear more, because I kind of already wrote Season 1 and 2. I'm in the process of editing it.**

**REVIEW**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. It All Started With

CHAPTER ONE

IT ALL STARTED WITH...

* * *

It was late in the school year when my parents moved us from Portland to Beacon Hills. I was at least glad that there seemed to be a lot of woods for hiking. My dad got laid off at his hospital and there was an opening in Beacon Hills according to his old High School friend, Melissa. My mom was a stay at home mom but she was starting to get stir crazy and talked about getting a job, even if it was a small part time one.

We made the drive in record time. I was glad that I didn't get car sick because my dad's driving was insane. When the car stopped, I tumbled out of the car and bent to kiss the ground. Mom laughed at me and my little sister, Bethany, told me how gross I was. I rolled my eyes and started to unload the moving van.

"Honey, leave it," my mom told me when she saw me lifting a box, "We've got movers to lift the heavy stuff inside."

I dropped the box back in the van and lugged my suit case into the house. It was a modest four bedroom house and I could see the ticking in my mother's brain as she envisioned what she would paint the walls. The outside was a nice tan color with red trimmings.

"What color do you want for your rooms?" Mom called from the kitchen where she was gazing at the white walls with a contemplating expression on her face.

Bethany immediately called back, "Light Medium Pink."

I chuckled and stood in the kitchen to shovel out pots and pans. "What about your room, Jessie?"

I shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Come on," my dad goaded, walking into the kitchen with another box, "You're one of the most creative people I know. Why don't you draw something to paint on your walls?"

I scrunched up my face at the idea, "Uhh..."

"Start drafting while we wait for the movers," Mom suggested, "We'll keep your stuff away from the walls so you'll have room later."

I nodded, "Sure," and went on up to my room with my sketchpad.

* * *

Like I said, it all started with my nack for volunteer work. I was in the National Honor Society at my old school because my mom was always a do gooder type. I heard there wasn't a NHS at the school here so I wanted to do something, even if it was just to occupy myself while I had nothing to do in this little town. So my dad hooked me up with a 'job' reading to the more permanent patients at the hospital. I would also hang out with the little kids.

I would visit Alzheimer patients and burn victims and terminal cases. Mostly those who didn't get a lot of visitors.

I had been doing the job for two weeks now and loving it. You never learn from anywhere else what you can learn from someone facing death. I also found myself feeling the pain they felt, feeling sorry for them.

I felt the most sorry for one of the burn victims. He was also in this comatose like state. I don't really get the blow by blow of why people are in the hospital, just the title – coma, cancer, third-degree burns, Alzheimer, and so on.

His name was Peter Hale and he'd been in some huge house fire. He was the only survivor. He had a niece and nephew who weren't in the house and the rest of his family was burned alive. Of course, my dad and his friend Melissa McCall didn't tell me this. But I heard rumors from some of the other nurses who saw me going into his room. He had one regular nurse who didn't like me very much. I always managed to interrupt something she was doing and the thing was, she knew when I was coming in, I always let her know. So I really couldn't do anything to be more helpful.

It was the winter break and a Monday and I was reading _The Great Gatsby_ to Peter. "I wonder if everyone has a green light." It was almost mandatory for me to go on a rant and talk to him about something I was reading. "I mean – something they love and spend all their energy wanting and reaching for and maybe they even get it for a little while and know what it's like to have it... but in the end it really wasn't meant to be. Gatsby's green light was Daisy. They loved each other but it wasn't meant to be but he believed in it right to the very end."

I closed the book and peered at me watch and sighed, "Time to go... I guess. But Peter?" I looked down at him from my seat by the window. He didn't react. I didn't expect him to. The whole right side of his face and down his body was morphed in waxy and twisted raw red burnt skin. His unseeing bright blue eyes faced out the window. I always turned him toward the window so he could see the woods outside behind the hospital. "Your green light is waking up. So be like Gatsby – the only character I can actually stand in this book by the way – and believe in it. Your ending will be different."

With that, I walked out of his hospital room to head home. I got on my bike and rode home and when I got there, mom had dinner ready on the table. Beth was already stuffing her face with the ravioli and Dad wasn't home yet – being a surgeon was demanding in the ER – so it was just us girls. I greeted them and started gathering the pasta as well as some corn and bread.

"So I have a little announcement," Mom giggled with a pleased smile on her face, "I got a job!"

"What?" Bethany gurgled with her full mouth of mush.

I crinkled my face in disgust at her, "Close your mouth," before looking at my mom at the head of the table, "Where?"

"At this little bakery by the bowling alley," Mom beamed, "And in other good news – Melissa told your father that the vet's office her son works at is looking for a receptionist. If you're interested."

I shrugged, "I could go check it out. But mom – when is my car getting here? I can't keep stealing Beth's bike."

"It should be here in a week or so," she told me, "We got the new battery and an oil change and your brother will be driving it here for his visit and then flying out when he leaves."

I nodded. My brother Baako was a junior in college and planning to study abroad for the next semester in Africa. He wanted to get closer to his country of origin and in turn closer to his birth parents.

That's something you don't know about me – I'm adopted. My parents told me that I was born in Beacon Hills and they adopted me after my parents died in a car accident and one month later moved to Portland for dad's work. Baako was adopted before me by a year even though he was about four years older than me. But Bethany was their biological daughter. Mom got pregnant and it was a miracle. Right when they gave up hope of ever getting pregnant.

But I'm not one of the adopted kids who's convinced they were abandoned and that their adoptive parents will never love them they way they love their 'real' child. I am my mother and father's real daughter, just as much as Bethany is. We're a happy family.

* * *

I took my mom's advice and went into the vet's office to ask about that job. It was a small office and I noticed a desk at the front and a hallway leading to some back room. "Hello?"

"Just a minute!" A boy's voice called out. And about thirty seconds later, a tan boy with floppy black curls came out with a simple smile, "Can I help you?"

I fiddled with my hands awkwardly, "Yeah, I umm... was just here about the receptionist job. A friend of my dad's tipped me onto it."

"Are you Mr. Hansen's daughter?" He asked curiously to which I nodded. He smiled friendlily, "I'm Scott. My mom is your dad's friend. Give me a sec and I can get my boss for you."

"Great, thanks," I smiled, running my fingers over my resume.

Soon enough Scott walked out with a dark skinned man in a white lab coat behind him. He smiled welcoming and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Mr. Deaton. You must be Jessica Hansen?"

"Please call me Jessie," I smiled brightly, shaking his hand, "I understand there's a receptionist position available?"

Deaton smiled and nodded, "Of course – it is a small town and not a lot of young people want to work in a dingy little vet office."

I shrugged, "You seem to do alright. My dad being a doctor – I'm kind of into the healing type of thing. I have my resume." I held up the piece of paper.

He took it gladly, "I think we'll be in touch soon Miss Hansen."

* * *

He was right. He called just two days later saying the job was mine and asking me to come in for orientation. Mom was thrilled and said it was like we were meant to be back in Beacon Hills. Of course this gave Beth an excuse to gripe more about the fact that she was born in Portland, not Beacon Hills. We all just rolled our eyes when she said that. She just liked to complain to hear the sound of her own voice.

Working at the vets office was uneventful. I just checked in pets and checked them out and did inventory. I never actually worked on the animals – I wasn't the vet. But I played with some of them before they were picked up. Scott was a good guy too. We hung out on down time and while Deaton stepped out. Sometimes I left on my lunch break and picked up food for all of us.

But no matter what – I liked what I was doing at the hospital even more. Visiting Peter and the other patients just seemed a little more rewarding than helping various pet owners sign their pooch in for a check up.

Today I didn't work so I went into the hospital. I signed in and immediately went to Peter's room. I let myself in, "Hey Peter, sorry I haven't-"

But he wasn't alone in the room. A tan man stood in front of him with a blank expression with just a hint of a coldness in it. I gasped, "Sorry! I didn't meant to interrupt-"

"There's not much to interrupt," The man intervened, "He doesn't respond."

"Well he can still hear us," I told him, hopefully, "It's nice to have support so he can heal."

"It's been years."

"I do know this," I told him smartly, "Some things take time – that's all he needs."

The man's cold gaze switched between me and Peter until it landed on me, "Who are you?"

I shifted on my feet awkwardly, "I'm Jessie. I read to Peter. We're reading _Catcher in the Rye_ now."

He didn't seem impressed as he trained his eyes back on Peter. I was tempted to walk over and turn him toward the window. But I refrained. I cleared my throat and looked at the man, "And you are?"

"Derek," He replied passively, "Peter is my uncle."

"Oh," I sighed, "_Oh_."

"What _oh_?" Derek almost growled, glaring at me now.

I weaved my arms together in front of me, "It's just that I've heard about what happened. I guess that's why I've spent most of my time with Peter. It seemed like he had no one. I'm glad to know he has you."

"Well," He huffed, "As long as you're glad."

I stood a little straighter and stared at him, "Would you like me to leave, Derek?"

"That won't be necessary, I was just leaving," He said quickly and prepared to stalk out of the room.

"Derek?" I stopped him at the door.

He turned his head to look down at me, "What?"

I licked my lips, thinking of a way to tell him this without sounding like a lunatic, "I have a feeling about Peter. I think he's a lot stronger than people give him credit for. Just don't give up on him, okay?"

He said nothing and continued walking out. I followed him with my eyes before looking back at Peter. I grabbed his chair and wheeled him to the window, "That's a real nice nephew you got there Peter." I bent down to kiss his cheek briefly before sitting in front of him and opening the book, "Now where did we leave off last time?"

* * *

**Here's the real beginning. Now it's great that people are favoriting and following the story but I'd like some reviews so I know what you're thinking. Let me know, okay?**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Brother Baako

CHAPTER TWO

BROTHER BAAKO

* * *

"Hey Jessie," Scott called as he walked to the front room to talk to me.

I smiled at him, "Hey Scott, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around – actually me and my best friend Stiles," He offered.

"That sounds great," I nodded, "I don't really know what there is to do around here."

He shrugged, "Not much unfortunately. There's bowling and the movie theater." He scratched the back of his neck before shrugging, "But mostly we just hang out – go eat at the diner or something."

"Sounds... fun," I laughed, "Is Stiles in our grade?" Both Scott and I were going into the same year of High School.

"Yeah – If you're free tonight we can all go bowling. I suck at it but they've got good cheese fries," He offered.

I laughed at the thought of Scott bowling and falling but I gave him an apologetic look, "I can't tonight, my brother is coming to visit. He's an incoming Junior at college in Washington and he leaves for Africa for the next semester."

As I was saying this the door was opened by my mother who was here to pick me up. "Hey mom."

"Hi, are you ready to go, we've got a lot of food to make," She then saw Scott and smiled a great big smile, "You must be Scott, Melissa's boy."

He smiled awkwardly and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hansen."

She waved her hand bashfully at the title, "Oh call me Paula. Now my husband has already told your mother this but you both have been invited to dinner tonight. And that little friend of yours too. I've also invited a friend of mine and her family and it's going to be a big celebration. We all look forward to having you."

"Great," Scott nearly squeaked.

I laughed and stood, gathering my things, "See you tonight then. Bye Scott."

* * *

I was overjoyed to see my brother pull up in my Honda. I squealed and abandoned the mashed potatoes in the kitchen and ran out the front door. My brother was tall, well over six feet, with broad shoulders and bulky arms that made him look scary to other people but he was really one of the sweetest people you could ever meet and the best big brother in the world.

"Baako!" I yelled and ran to meet him. I threw my arms around him and he picked me up swinging us around in a circle, "How you've been Jessie girl?" That was his nick name for me, adapted from Jessie's Girl. Clever, no?

"I got a job at a vets office and I volunteer at Dad's hospital. I finally cracked and painted my room and Bethany tells us everyday how unfair life is for her," I told him the run down and smirked, "You know – the usual."

He smirked back, "Where is Bethy?"

"Baako!" the she-devil screamed launching herself at Baako. He smiled and hugged her back, lifting her the way he lifted me. Mom and dad came walking out with smiles on their faces. Dad hugged him first and mom fussed over him like mothers do. He took it always in stride – he was always such a mommas boy.

"We've got friends coming to dinner so we can have a big thing of having you home," Mom was telling just as a car pulled up.

"There's some of them now," Dad announced going over to greet Melissa.

THIRD PERSON POV

Stiles' knee was bouncing in the back seat as Melissa pulled up to the curb of a nice tan and red house where people were talking on the driveway. Scott and Stiles got waved over by Jessie as her father greeted Melissa.

Jessie smiled widely, obviously happy to have her brother home, "Hey guys, this is my brother Baako. Baako this is Scott from work and his friend... Stiles, right?"

Stiles smiled a little nervously – she was really pretty – and nodded, "Yep, Stiles Stilinski." The boys looked at this Baako and almost shrunk back into themselves in fear and confusion. The guy was big and bulky and... black. Jessie's skin was almost as pale as a vampire. It was really a jumbled family. Only Bethany really looked related to their parents with her tan skin to match her dad and her blonde hair to match her mom. Jessie's hair was a extremely dark brown and wavy. It didn't make sense.

Just then a very sleek and expensive looking car drove up and parked by the Honda in the driveway. A woman with dark blonde hair cut to her shoulders and bright blue eyes in a casual dress excitedly exited the car and greeted Jessie's mother with what Jessie had always called 'the cheerleader greet'.

Paula excitedly introduced the woman, "Guys this is my best friend from High School – Sarah Stanley." She then paused and giggled, "Oops. I guess it's Sarah Whittemore now."

The woman smiled and nodded, "This is my husband David and our son Jackson."

Scott and Stiles gaped as their nemesis Jackson Whittemore sauntered up with his father to the group. He smirked at the boys expressions and muttered a, "Nice to meet you."

Jessie looked confused at the looks on the boys faces but greeted Jackson none the less. He smirked at her, turning on the charm. The adults had all wandered into the house, talking about the old days and Bethany followed.

Stiles bursted with the question that had been playing on his mind, "Okay – how do you have a black brother?"

Jessie gaped at him before bursting into laughter, "Wow – no one's ever been that blunt before."

Scott elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Very tactful, Stiles."

Jessie smiled and shook her head, "No it's okay. Baako and I are adopted," She gestured to her and her brother, looking at all three guys.

Baako grinned at put an arm around her shoulders, "But we're family."

Jackson faltered when learning that this girl and her brother were adopted. He assumed Baako was just another friend or something. He didn't understand how Jessie and Baako could be so cavalier with such a fact. But they seemed like a happy family.

JESSIE'S POV

I gestured toward the door and started to walk down the walk way, "Let's go inside. Dinner's just about ready."

The boys all followed me into the house where we smelled cinnamon and beef. Mom made hamburgers, mash potatoes, peas and cinnamon apples. My mouth watered at the smell. I quickly claimed a seat by my brother with Beth on my other side. The adults sat toward the head of the table all jumbled up and Scott, Stiles and Jackson sat across from Baako, myself and Bethany respectively.

The conversation was amiable at best between bites of food and questions of 'can you pass the apples'.

"So," Sarah pulled the teens attention to her, "I haven't seen little Baako since you guys moved when he was four," she mentioned, "And I've only seen pictures of you Jessie and Bethany."

I shrugged, "Not so little anymore, right?"

She smiled, pleased at my friendliness, "Of course, you're a young woman now. You're going to be the same year as Jackson?"

I nodded, "Yeah – looking forward to it."

"And Baako, I understand you're studying cultural anthropology?" She asked, seeming quite interested.

Baako nodded bashfully, "Yeah I hope to work in identifying people in a lot of the third world countries."

"He's going to study abroad in South Africa," I told her, "We're not thrilled he'll be so far away but we're excited for him."

"Of course," She replied, "And have you thought about what you want to do Jessie?"

I shrugged, "I've given it some thought. I want to get into History. Somehow, I'm still figuring that part out."

"Are you interested in teaching?" David Whittemore asked curiously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jackson frown into his plate, like he was embarrassed or contemplative. I didn't say anything.

I shook my head to his father though, "Not really teaching, more like researching. Archives, discovery, learning. Stuff like that. I just need to find out how to turn that into a career."

He seemed impressed, "There's actually many venues you can look into."

"And I will," I said before taking a bite of my food so as to avoid more talking about my future.

The adults started another conversation within themselves while Stiles Scott and I talked to Baako about what he was doing in college. Bethany glared into her plate and I chanced looks toward Jackson when I felt.. something. I don't know. He'd been off. I couldn't really tell much since I had just met him. But he just seemed off.

Then my brother mentioned transferring.

"What?" Beth and I asked at the same time.

He grinned at our shock, "I miss you guys too much. I can go anywhere seamlessly and there just so happens to be a school just a half hour out of town that will take me. There's also an internship program a half hour further and I can get an apartment here and be the over protective big brother I love to be."

I rolled my eyes, "Have you told mom and dad?"

He shrugged, "Who do you think set it up?"

I laughed, "Of course," and gave him a side hug.

The night didn't end with dinner. The parents thought it would be marvelous to play a game of charades. I opted to be the referee since I hated the game and I was the worse mime ever. It was boys against girls. Melissa and mom took turns shouting at Sarah while Baako and Dad laughed at them and Stiles and Scott watched with embarrassment.

It was then that I noticed Jackson was missing. Bethany had already escaped to her room before the games started. I looked around and didn't see him in the living room. I walked out of the room and into the dining room and he was sitting back in the same seat he had been sitting in at dinner. He was just sitting there staring blankly at the brown wooden table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I interrupted whatever staring contest he was having.

He jolted and looked up at me in shock that he hadn't heard me come in. He then proceeded to scoff, "My thoughts are worth more than a fricking penny."

I shrugged, "I'm new to such a transaction." I took the seat across from him and leaned my elbows on the table, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? For free."

"And why would I do that?" He smirked slowly.

I shrugged, "Because you acted weird today. And I noticed some of the worried glances your mom has been giving you all night. And I know you may not trust me – which is okay, I mean, you just met me – but sometimes even when you can't talk to the people in your life, you still need to talk to someone. And I'm a hell of a lot cheaper than a therapist."

That got a little chuckle from him. He grew quiet, his face growing serious. Pensive almost. "You're really adopted?"

I nodded, confused, "Yeah. Baako and I are really adopted. It's pretty obvious."

"No, I know, but..." He trailed off, thoughtfully, "When did you know? How?"

I leaned back in my seat, "Well I always knew that Baako was adopted. My parents couldn't really hide it. They told me when I was ten."

"How'd you take it?" He asked.

"I was furious," I revealed, "I felt lied to... betrayed... I barely spoke to my parents for months. But I understood eventually."

"Understood being lied to for most of your life?" He asked, puzzled.

"Every person has insecurities," I put off, "My parents were afraid that I would think I wasn't their real daughter and that I'd reject them once I found out that I didn't have blood ties to them. They went through the same thing with Baako. And he helped me understand. But just because they didn't give birth to me doesn't mean that they aren't my parents. Or that Baako isn't my brother and Bethany isn't my sister. If you think about it... my parents chose to take me in and take care of me. Adoption is difficult but they did it anyway. They didn't have to raise me or my brother or even Beth. But they did. And I love them," I shrugged, "That's all there is to it."

"And just like that," Jackson shook his head in disbelief, "everything's okay."

"It wasn't a seamless transition," I grimaced, "It took time. Why this topic of conversation?"

He adverted his eyes, "No reason."

"Jackson?" His eyes flashed up to mine and I tried to convey compassion, "Did you find out that you're adopted?"

He seemed to struggled with the answer, breathing deeply in through his nose and scowling, "Yeah."

"It's not an easy thing to swallow, is it?" I asked softly.

"No," He answered briefly, "And how do you handle it?"

"You're parents love you Jackson," I told him, "It may take time to deal with it, but I'm one hundred percent sure that your parents will be with you the whole way. And if you ever need to talk," I spoke, taking a pen out from my pocket I was using to keep score to write my number on his palm, "Just call. Now let's get back to the game."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. First Day of School

CHAPTER THREE

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

* * *

After that, the break flew by like nothing. Between work, volunteering, and wandering around town with Scott and Stiles and a few phone calls from Jackson, I hardly noticed the time escape. Before I knew it, the first day of school had arrived.

And I was late.

I cursed as I jumped up on one leg, slipping on my flats and fixing my gray cardigan over my green tank top and black jeans. I grabbed my tan book bag and ran out the door to my Honda. Mom called me back and I huffed, "What?"

"I called the school – they know you're coming in late excused," She smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Just go and don't forget you have work today."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her and called out, "Love you!" before jumped into my car and driving off.

When I got there to meet with the principal there was another girl sitting in one of the chairs on the phone. She hung up and smiled at me briefly about to say something before the door opened and out walked a blonde man with glasses – the principal I'm guessing.

"Hello," He said to me, "You must be Jessica Hansen." I shook his hand and apologized for being late. He just made a joke about hoping it wasn't a regular occurrence. He then turned to the other girl, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He led us across the quad, "So, Miss Argent, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

She smiled embarrassed, "No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work."

He let us into the building and down a hallway, "Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while. And I hope you feel at home here, Miss Hansen, both of you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"It looks like you've got the same class right now," He smiled, opening a door to our right and walking in, gesturing a hand to us as we walked in, "Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Jessica Hansen. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

I looked around the room and noticed that Scott and Stiles were in the class. Stiles smiled and waved his hand to the seat next to him and I smiled back, gratefully, and took the seat. Scott's full undivided attention was following Allison as she took the seat in front of him. I watched as he gave her a pen and was blown away by her smile.

* * *

Allison seemed like a sweet girl. When class was over she waited for me and introduced herself. Scott held back and Stiles walked off before noticing Scott's absence and coming back.

"Hi, I'm Allison, you're new also?" She asked.

I nodded, "From Portland. We moved for my dad's job at the hospital here because my parents grew up here."

"We move around a lot because my dad works in selling firearms," She offered, "What class do you have next?"

We found out we had the same class next and the same lunch so we decided to stick together. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Scott dreamily watched after Allison as we walked away.

Later at lunch we stuck together again in the lunch line. We got to the front to pay and when the cashier broke a roll of quarters, the coins all fell to the ground. Allison and I bent to help her gather them up and when we collected our food and prepared to walk off there was suddenly a girl in front of us with red hair and stylish girly girl style in high heels, "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" She asked Allison.

Allison peered at herself, flustered, before answering, "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And that bag?" She pointed a manicured nail at my tan book bag.

I shrugged, "Made it at this shop I worked at in Portland where you can design your own stuff."

She seemed to deem us worthy because she then decided that, "You're sitting with me."

She pushed herself between us and took our arms, leading us to the popular table I could only guess. There sat Jackson who pulled her onto his lap. She wasn't phased and kept talking, "Is your hair naturally that color?"

I answered, "Yes," and said 'Hi' to Jackson.

She peered at her boyfriend and then at me, "You two know each other?"

I nodded, "Our moms were friends in High School. There was a family dinner so they could catch up."

She nodded and accepted the answer, telling us her name was Lydia and that she was our go-to girl now. I inwardly shrugged.

As lunch went on one of the senior boys sitting at the table asked Allison out to a party.

"A party?" she asked.

"Friday night. We could go together," He suggested.

"I can't," She replied, "It's Family night this Friday. But thanks for asking." She seemed a little uncomfortable but I found it highly amusing.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."

"You mean like football?" She asked curiously.

"They play lacrosse here," I told her.

"We won the state championship the last three years-" Jackson was bragging.

Lydia interrupted, "Because of a certain team captain."

Jackson smirked, "Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch lacrosse?"

Allison shook her head.

"Maybe you should just come see for yourself," Jackson suggested, "Both of you," he looked at me, "We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere right after school, do you?"

"Well, no-" Allison started.

"Perfect," Lydia smiled, "You're coming."

"Wish I could but I have work after school," I told them, "But I'll see you at that party."

Lydia smiled, "We can get ready together."

I smiled and thanked her as we exchanged numbers and made plans. She knew the perfect outfit I could borrow that would look great on me. She seemed a little too narcissistic and materialistic. But she was sweet and welcoming. I figured it wouldn't do well to antagonize her or anyone before I got to know them. Dad said I was always one to give people too many chances. Mom said I just always wanted to see the best in people.

* * *

That night I got home after seven and dinner was just being put on the table. I excused myself early after eating so I could shower. I was wringing my wet hair in a towel in my pajamas when there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

My mom poked her head through the door and held out a large manilla package toward me, "This came for you today. From your extended family."

I froze at that. Yes, I had family. Biological family that was still living. My parents only told me that they couldn't take care of me and thought I was better off staying in America. They did give my parents some requests though. That they keep my given surname as my middle name. That I learn Latin and Romanian and German. That I be trained in defense. I had so much fun that I asked to learn how to shoot if I needed to and how to use nun chucks. It took about a month and a half to convince my parents that that was a good idea.

When I asked why I had to learn all this stuff, all my parents knew was that it was important to my family and that they'd tell me when I was ready.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and grabbed the envelope, "It's been three years since we've heard from them."

"I know," mom breathed, "But maybe you can finally get some answers now. It felt like a book was in there."

I ripped open the envelope and dumped the contents onto my bed spread. It wasn't a book. It was a stack of letters tied together with ribbon and some other documents.

"Wow," I mumbled, holding one of the documents, "It's my birth certificate."

"The original one?" Mom asked, sitting in front of me on the bed.

I nodded and set it down, looking at the other papers. I noticed that some of them were pictures. One of the pictures must have been of me before my biological parents died. A man was holding me. We had the same eyes. A woman sat beside him, with my hair, smiling at the baby me.

The thing that shocked me was how young they looked. They didn't look much older than me...

"Were they teen parents?" I asked, looking up at my mom.

She looked up thoughtfully, "I never met them... but I think it was mentioned how young they were. Seventeen, I think."

"Maybe they were going to keep me – do you think?" I asked, looking at another picture of my pregnant mother with my father kissing her large belly.

"I think so," Mom told me honestly, "I'm sure they would have raised you themselves if they got the chance."

I peered quietly and moved to gather the papers and put them back in the package when I noticed there was something heavier inside. I opened it wider and peaked in, seeing a large metal key. I pulled it out and held it up in the lamp light. It was on a silver chain and a metallic gray color with an intricate design. (Pic on profile).

"What do you think this goes to?" I asked my mom.

"It has to be something here," She pondered, "Can't be a house key or anything. Their houses were sold after they died and their respective families moved. As I understand it, your father didn't have much family other than his parents. This is all from your mothers family... they did arrange your parents burial."

"Burial?" I asked, "What do you mean? They paid for the head stones and coffins?"

"They had a small mausoleum built to house your parents and anything that they wanted kept with the bodies. It was a family thing on your mom's side to be buried with something of value and to be kept above ground."

"Is it here? In Beacon Hills?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Maybe the key opens it. Things like that are kept locked for safety."

I held the key up and placed the long chain around my neck.

* * *

I was running late again but this time I made it to school in time to stop at my locker. I wore better shoes – blue sneakers – and a simple white sun dress. My hair was braided into a fish tail at the side of my head and the key hung from my neck. I kept the package in my book bag and planned to go to the mausoleum today after school as I didn't have work.

The bell rang making me curse to myself. I quickly stuffed my books in the locker and scurried off. Unfortunately I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I ran into a body. I gasped, my book bag falling open and notebooks falling out.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the body said, a boy.

I looked up. He was cute. With blue eyes and curly brown tufts of hair on his head. His face was pale and his cheekbones high yet soft. He looked scared and shy. I smiled at him, "No, I wasn't looking where I was going. My bad."

I started to gather my stuff and he bent down to help me. He picked up the envelope that had fallen on the floor and he held it out to me, "Here." I took it with a grateful smile, "Thank you," and shoved it into my bag. "I'm sorry to hit and run but I'm late." And then I went on my way to class.

* * *

Stiles and Scott asked me to come to their practice to help cheer Scott so he could make first string. I watched from the stands for a little while but then they started to play. Stiles was sitting by himself so I walked down to sit next to him.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I asked him. He'd been jittery since yesterday – actually both he and Scott had been jittery.

"It's just.." He sighed, "Something's up with Scott."

"What do you mean?" I looked at Scott as he tore through the plays. He and Jackson collided and he kicked dirt up as he fell to the ground. Coach's whistle blew. Jackson stood over Scott as he picked up the ball and Scott pushed himself back up. The whistle blew again.

"Well.. I tend to listen to my dad's police scanner," I rose an eyebrow at that and he shrugged, "Well – I do. And I heard about a body in the woods and dragged Scott to look for the other half with me-"

"Other half?" I interrupted, eyes wide.

"Moving on, please," Stiles blew off, "Anyway there was something there. Scott said he heard a wolf."

"This is California," I pointed out, "There haven't been any wolves here-"

"In like sixty years," Stiles finished for me, "I know, that's what I said. But he swears he heard it. We got separated when my dad caught me and he was running from something. It bit him. But the next day – yesterday – he says it was completely healed."

"So let me get this straight," I pursed my lips in thought, "You listen to your dad's police scanner, heard about half of a dead body missing and thought 'hey, wouldn't it be fun to go look for half of a body in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night?' and got Scott to go gallivanting around the forest until something went after you and bit Scott and the next day there's conveniently no bite mark anymore? Does that about sum it up?"

"Well... when you say it like that, it sounds crazy..." he mumbled.

"It does sound crazy!" I raised my voice, turning my attention back to the field in time to see Scott charging for the goal. He dodged every attempt to block him and twisted out of Jackson's way, flipping forward and leaping over the defense, parachuting the ball right into the net.

"Holy crap," I gaped.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach Finstock shouted.

Scott nervously trotted over.

"What in the name of God was that?" Coach asked, "This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for gymnastics?"

"No, Coach," Scott answered sheepishly.

"Then what the hell was that?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot," Coach said unnecessarily, "And guess what? You just made starting lineup."

Cheers erupted and the other team mates clapped Scott on the back.

"This is not good," Stiles breathed out.

* * *

Scott had work today but I didn't so I drove to the cemetery after school. It was very... sad to be there. I felt like an outsider. I hadn't really lost my parents, I never knew them. But at the same time I had so many questions growing up and I needed answers.

I had a hard time finding it. I probably roamed the place for twenty minutes before I heard, "Hey!" behind me.

I quickly turned around to see the boy I bumped into today jogging up to me. He was slightly breathless when he got to me. I pointed at him dumbly and stated, "You're the guy I bumped today."

He nodded shyly, flustered when he asked, "What are you doing here?"

I wondered whether or not I could tell him – I mean it was harmless to visit your biological parents graves. "I came to visit. You?"

He seemed like he didn't really want to answer because he didn't like the answer. He awkwardly scratched his head, "I.. uh, work here."

I snorted, "You're a grave digger? That's depressing."

He half-smiled with a light chuckle of relief, "I get paid."

"Do you know your way around?" I asked him, casting one look around the place in a last ditch effort to find the mausoleum.

"Yeah – I do," He answered me.

"Do you know where I can find a mausoleum here?" I asked him, "I've actually never been before and I didn't think it would be hard to find."

He gave me an odd look like it was a question he didn't get every day but he nodded ultimately and started leading me further to the back of the graveyard. I made the lame joke of if he was luring me to my death to which he immediately denied, jittery and nervous. I put a hand on his arm, "Relax. What's got you all flustered?"

He immediately answered, "You," and then blushed profusely and looked like he was cursing himself for his 'stupidity'.

I laughed, "Aw, I'm flattered." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. And that just made him blush even worse.

"So there's only two mausoleums – one for a man named Ren Torvus and and a couple... I don't remember their names..."

"It's the couple I'm looking for," I interrupted him.

"Okay, it's just up here," He told me, gesturing forward and I saw the mausoleums side by side.

I walked up to the one he pointed to and saw the names on the front. _Wesley George Sange and Tanya Rose Sange. Together Forever._

"Who were they?" He asked.

I was still frozen, staring at the names of my dead biological parents, "They were my parents."

He immediately gulped at his 'faux pa' and started to apologize. I turned to face him and waved it off, "It's okay. They died when I was just a baby. I'm adopted in a great family."

He nodded and then I suddenly realized something. We didn't even know each other's names. I face palmed, "Oh wow – I'm so rude," I put out my hand, "I'm Jessie – Hansen."

He shyly took my hand, "Isaac Lahey."

I smiled at the feel of his skin, it was soft and warm and gave me butterflies. "It's nice to meet you."

He mumbled something to himself that sound like 'you have no idea' but out loud he said, "Well, I'm sure you want some privacy. I'm sorry that I don't have the key but those only go to family..." he trailed off with an embarrassed smile as I pulled the key out of my dress, "Ah."

"I'll see you at school?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded as he stepped back, "I hope so."

When he was gone I took the key from my neck and slid it into the large intricate door. It unlocked easily with a creak but it took a couple minutes to push the stiff stone door open. The inside seemed much larger but I knew it was all the same size. There was two coffins laid on stone tables side by side, my parents names etched in gold lettering on each wooden surface.

_Tanya Sange_

_December 12, 1978 – October 14, 1995_

_Wesley Sange_

_June 24th, 1978 – October 14, 1995_

They were only 17 when they died... only a few months after I was born. I traced my mother's name with my fingers before looking around more.

There was some sort of lowered mantle with drawers. I opened one and found – holy shit. There was a ton of weapons in... nearly all of these drawers. There was one that was closest to the end of the building that had a bunch of books in it. I pulled one out, bound in leather and a tie, and opened it. It appeared to be a journal written in feminine hand writing. I looked at the spine and saw _Tanya Torvus_ engraved in it. That must be my mother's maiden name.

I sighed and stuffed all the journals into my emptied book bag. Then I went home only to receive a text from Stiles.

_Come to my house._

He gave me directions and I headed over there. When I arrived and knocked on the door a man opened it and asked, "Hello?"

I stuttered upon seeing his sheriffs uniform, "I'm a friend of Stiles... do I have the right address?"

"Yeah you're in the right place," He answered, "I'm Stiles' father."

"I'm Jessie," I shook his hand and he told me to go on upstairs to Stiles room where he and Scott were.

When I got to the closed door I could hear Stiles saying, "No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-"

Then I knocked and immediately walked in, "What about Derek?"

"You know who he is?" Scott asked wide eyed as I walked into the room.

I nodded, "I volunteer at the hospital and read to his Uncle – who is in a coma from that house fire."

"Oh my god," Stiles cut me off, "Moving on from what could be a very disturbing conversation – Remember that werewolf joke? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and – do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Scott shrugged dumbly so I rolled my eyes and answered, "It howls to call it's pack. To call for help or a gathering."

"Exactly," Stiles confirmed, "So if you heard a howl that means there's others. Maybe a whole pack."

"Of werewolves?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott griped, "I'm picking up Allison up in an hour."

"We saw you on that field tonight," Stiles said pointing between me and himself, "It was impossible."

"So I made a good shot," Scott said.

"Scott I'm trained in defense fighting and have been doing gymnastics since I was seven years old," I told him in a deadpan, "Even I couldn't pull that move off on a whim like that without stretching first."

"I stretched..." He tried but I shook my head.

"And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore," Stiles pointed out accusatory, "You haven't used it since that night."

"I can't think about this now," Scott waved us off, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't you get it?" Stiles shouted, blocking him from leaving, "The full moon is _tonight_."

"What are you trying to do?" Scott yelled back, "I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"I'm trying to help," Stiles told him, "With a full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your blood lust will be at its peak."

"Blood lust?" Scott asked naively.

"It means you'll want to kill," I stated, "In all the movies, werewolves change because of anger or anything the raises their pulse. Like the Hulk. That includes pretty girls."

"You have to cancel," Stiles sighed.

Scott just shook his head, "No. I can't." And he shoved past us and out the door.

* * *

**This will be following the TV show, although I do change some things obviously. I've introduced Isaac! Pre-werewolf version. Let me know what you think so far. Do you like Jessie as a character?**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Butterflies

CHAPTER FOUR

BUTTERFLIES

* * *

Stiles and I decided to go to the party and watch out for Scott. I left for Lydia's to change into a fitting red dress, black jacket and high healed black boots she let me borrow. I curled my hair quickly and left for the party. It was in full blast when we got there and I quickly found Stiles by some fire pit while Lydia left to find Jackson. ** (Pic of her outfit on my profile)**

I was on my way to him when someone bumped into me. I looked up as they stuttered apologies and saw that is was Isaac. I smiled brightly at seeing him so soon again, "Hey!"

He smiled back, surprised to see me, "Jessie!"

"I didn't know you were going to be here," I mentioned to carry on conversation.

"I didn't know you were going to be here either," He replied.

I laughed and he asked me if I wanted a drink. I shook my head, "No thanks – I don't drink."

"I was just gonna get a coke," He told me as if to ease my worries.

I shook my head, "That's okay. Do you want to dance?"

He smiled sweetly, "That seems like a good compromise."

I took his hand and led him onto the dance floor as a fast song came on. Isaac wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we moved our hips together to the music. I felt a heat and frenzy of butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Isaac pressed his forehead against mine as we rocked back and forth. I ran a hand down his arm, intertwining our fingers on my back before turning around, pressing my shoulders to his chest. His arms wrapped me tighter to me just as someone bumped into us.

I saw Scott holding his head and running off. I turned to Isaac, "That's my friend – I gotta go see what's wrong."

"Yeah – go," He murmured absently so I took the cue to run after Scott. I ran into Stiles on the way and he stopped me, "Stay here. He's not himself and I don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed but stayed put and eventually went to find Isaac again. I found him by the fire pit and sat next to him, "Stiles is taking care of Scott. He had a little too much to drink I guess."

He smiled upon seeing me and chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing you turned down that drink then."

I laughed and answered, "I guess so. So how'd you get into grave digging?"

He looked down at his feet and shrugged, "My dad gave me the job."

"Do you like it?" I asked him curiously. There was just something about him that made me want to get to know him. He seemed shy and quiet, but the type of shy and quiet that suggests he's really sweet once you get to know him. But he also seemed like the type of guy who didn't put himself out there enough to get noticed. And it was always sad when those types went on invisible. They had so much potential that went on wasted.

"It's pretty boring actually," He told me.

"It can't be that bad," I rationalized, "At least you get paid."

He laughed, "Yeah, there's that."

"So..." I trailed off.

"Tell me about yourself," Isaac finished.

"Hmmm," I pondered, "You know I'm adopted. I have a brother in college and little sister in middle school. I'm from Portland and we moved here because my dad got a job at the hospital as a surgeon. My mom just got a job at the bakery, I work at the vets office with Scott – that's how we met. Plus a bunch of our parents were friends here in High School."

"You're parents were from here?" He asked me.

"Both sets," I nodded, "Let's see... what else? Oh, I volunteer at the hospital. And I think football is over raided. The lacrosse practice seemed cool – couldn't tell who anyone was though."

He laughed under his breath and I asked, "What?"

"I'm on the lacrosse team," He answered me.

"Really?" I sighed, "I need to pay more attention to my surroundings."

He laughed, "Don't worry. I don't really draw attention to myself."

"Well you've got my attention," I said as a slow song started. I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Come on."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my around his neck and laid my head on his chest. We weren't as pressed together or fast moving – practically grinding. This dance was sweeter and more intimate. He pulled my head up to press his forehead against mine and we smiled at each other.

He murmured, "This is nice."

I nodded, "It feels nice."

"You know..." He started, in a soft voice, "You're the only girl that's given me the time of day."

I smirked, trying to make the situation lighter, "I have good taste."

"I know we just met and all," He trailed off, "But can I kiss you?"

I was about to answer when a panicked Senior charged outside yelling, "Cops are here!"

I cursed and grabbed Isaac's hand, running out to where my car was parked, "How'd you get here?"

"Bike," He answered quickly, "I can get it tomorrow."

I grinned quickly and unlocked my car, "Good. Get in."

* * *

Isaac showed me how to get to his house. When I pulled up, I didn't want to say goodbye. We spent the whole car ride just talking about everything and nothing.

"So it's just you and your dad?"

He nodded with a careful expression on his face like he didn't want to give away too much, "Yeah – it's just us."

"Will he be mad about your bike?" I asked, concerned.

He tried to smile at me reassuringly but I could tell it was forced, "Nah I'll be okay."

Just then the front door slammed open. A gray haired man with circular glasses stepped out with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked pretty angry. "Are you sure, Isaac?" I asked, a little more concerned now when I saw the man's hands fist.

Isaac turned back to me and just nodded, opening the door. He ducked down to whisper, "Goodnight Jessie."

"I'll see you at school?" I asked, hopefully.

He smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

When I got home it wasn't too late, just around eleven or so. So I wasn't surprised when I walked in to see my mom and dad and sister all sitting on the couch watching Family Guy and all there to see my loopy smile and ready to interrogate.

"What's with the smile, crocodile?" Mom asked me. She always used cheesy catch phrases like that.

"Yeah," agreed Bethany, "Did you get high?"

Dad gave her a stern look that told her that was an inappropriate question but I only rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No... I met a boy."

By the look on my dad's face, he would rather the answer be getting high than anything to do with boys. He and Baako were always a little too protective of me and Bethany when it came to boys. But at least they trusted us to make our own decisions. Or rather... they trusted me. Beth was a little too obsessed with every boy band for them to really think she could have a clear head when it came to the opposite sex.

But mom loved it. She said that she had shed her single woman days when she married dad so she had to live vicariously through me. So every time I would get a boyfriend or simply meet a boy that made me laugh, she'd have tons of questions to ask that I couldn't even think of if I were an FBI agent.

"A boy?" She asked excitedly.

I smiled softly and looked down at my shoes, "Yes, his name is Isaac. I met him earlier today at the cemetery and he was at the party tonight."

"What was he doing at a cemetery?" Bethany snorted.

"He works there," I answered her, "He helped me find the mausoleum. He's sweet and cute and shy." I felt giddy just thinking about him.

"Does he give you butterflies?" My mom sighed out teasingly.

I roll my eyes, "I'm going to bed now."

* * *

**So what do you think of Jessie and Isaac? Cute, realistic couple material? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Game Night

CHAPTER FIVE

GAME NIGHT

* * *

I got to school the next Monday nearly biting my nails off. I jogged slightly in my black ankle booths, black leggings and white peasant top. I found Stiles and Scott by their lockers just a few down from mine. I walked up to them, "Hey, Scott, are you okay? You freaked out the other night."

Scott sighed, "Yeah I'm fine."

"No – no," Stiles stammered, "No he's not fine. He just tried to kill me and if he plays the game he's gonna kill somebody else on the field!"

"What?" I asked incredulously, "What do you mean he tried to kill you?"

"Like!" Stiles waved his hands into 'claws' and snapped his teeth like 'jaws', "Wolfed out! Growling, teeth, fangs, claws – the whole Bram Stoker deal."

"He wrote about vampires," I stated almost automatically, "But I get your point."

"You can't play that game," Stiles told Scott and I'm sure it wasn't the first time.

"I'm first line!" Scott reiterated.

"I don't know, Scott," I sighed, "You could be really dangerous."

"I need to play," Scott told us desperately, slamming his locker door and walking away.

* * *

I got to my English class and smiled upon seeing Isaac in the back of the class. I immediately walked over and sat next to him, blushing when I thought I might seem too eager. But when he smiled back shyly I decided that I had to be forward and confident or nothing would happen.

"Hey," He greeted timidly.

I gave him a grateful smile for starting the conversation, "Hi Isaac. How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful," He answered after 'thinking' about it, "But today is looking better."

I blushed at the implication. Things were looking good in this town.

* * *

I ended up just having Isaac in English but I also had the same lunch with him. We exchanged numbers and had spent the rest of the day and night texting about the most random things. He seemed to have some real potential. So far we both liked the same kind of music – which if you're a teenage girl, you know that that is crucial – and he could make me laugh – which is even more important.

The next day I got a text from Allison inviting me to go out after the game. I wonder how Scott was going to explain throwing the game. Hmmm...

At lunch Allison dragged me over to the table with Lydia. The red head smirked and asked, "Where were you at lunch yesterday?"

I blushed which made Allison gape at me and nudge my side, "You were with someone! Who?"

"Isaac Lahey," I mumbled, "We met the night of the party."

Lydia grimaced at the name so I narrowed my eyes at her, "What is that look for?"

"He's just..." Lydia started.

"He's just what?" I accused, "Not popular enough?"

"I'm sure Lydia didn't mean it like that," Allison tried to appease me. Lydia looked uncomfortable.

"Lahey's a wimp," Jackson scoffed, "You should go for a real man."

"Yeah," agreed a senior next to him, "A macho man."

"Okay, I can roll with that," I started to say, surprising everyone at the table, "When you find a real man, let me know." I stood up with my tray and walked off out of the lunch room, placing my tray on top of trash can and taking my food with me outside.

I wandered until I got to the lacrosse field and decided to sit at the bottom of the bleachers. I was eating my apple and listening to jazz on my iPod when someone yanked one of my ear buds out of my ear. I jolted in my seat and turned to see Isaac shuffling on his feet above me, "Hey."

I squinted up at him, the sun being behind him, "Hi."

"I heard what you said in there," He told me, sitting down next to me, "You guys didn't see me but I was sitting at the table two down. And you weren't quiet."

I sighed, "So that means you heard what Jackson and his douche friend said too."

"Yeah," Isaac stared out at the field.

"I don't care what they say, Isaac," I told his softly, looking at his soft featured face, "I don't care about popularity or toughness. I like you."

His head whipped to look at me in surprise, "You do?"

"Of course I do," I smiled gently.

"Like a friend though... right?" He asked, flustered.

"I didn't think I was really hiding my crush on you," I told him, "I figured you're too shy to make a move or too oblivious to know to make a move."

"I think you just complimented me and insulted me all at the same time," He laughed in shock.

I shrugged, "I'll take that kiss now."

He peered down at me and leaned toward me, "You sure?"

"Stop thinking so much," I whispered, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his face down so his lips could meet mine. The kiss was sweet and chaste – I mean, come one, we just met a week ago – and when we pulled away we had matching grins on our faces.

* * *

After school I wanted to tell my mom the news so I drove to the little bakery she was working at. The door dinged as I pushed it open and I could hear clicking of heals before a young woman who looked around 24 appear behind the counter with a smile and an apron, "Hello! What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for my mom... Paula?" I asked a little awkwardly.

I heard my mom's voice, "Honey!" as she appeared behind the counter from the same door the woman did, "Isn't this a surprise?"

"Just came to say hi," I told her coming to lean on the counter and look around the small quaint bakery. It had a couple tables in front of a counter with that window type holding that had a lot of baked goods inside. Behind the counter with plates of cupcakes and an old cash register was a bar type open window where I could see a kitchen inside.

"Oh I'm so rude," Mom realized and pointed at the woman next to her, "This is Marissa. Her mother owns this place."

"Nice to meet you," She told me. She was pretty. She had nice tan skin with almond eyes and stick straight brown hair with highlights. She seemed nice so far.

"Marissa is helping out here before her mother gives her the bakery permanently," Mom said with some hint of pride in her voice like it was her accomplishment. My mother was always good at empathizing.

"Nice," I commented.

Marissa blushed awkwardly, "I'm really just helping out. My sister is the one who really wants the bakery."

"What do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"Become a doctor," She answered, "I'm in medical school now."

"Sounds cool. Did my mom tell you that my dad is a surgeon at the hospital?"

She nodded, "She did. That's why I'm so nice to her – so I have an in at the hospital."

Mom rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder, "Hush you."

* * *

"You got Derek Hale arrested?" I shouted from the back seat of Stiles' jeep.

"We found the other half of the body at his house!" Stiles called back.

"It wasn't Derek!" I yelled, "It couldn't have been."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked incredulously.

I hesitated, not actually knowing that Derek didn't kill that girl, "I just... have a feeling."

"Well we can't really run a murder investigation based on your feelings," Stiles snapped, putting air quotes on 'feelings'.

"There is no investigation," I growled, "We are not police officers. Let them deal with it."

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials," Scott interrupted, looking up stuff on the computer.

"Wolfs bane is poisonous to werewolves," I answered automatically again, "It's a flower also called aconite. They wouldn't bury a wolf with it – it would be offensive."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked frustrated.

I shrugged, not realizing I knew it until I said it, "I must've heard it somewhere."

"We still have to figure out how I'm going to play this game tonight," Scott sighed deeply, starting to panic.

"Just breathe, Scott, it'll be okay," I told him.

But he started panting, "No, I can't breath! Pull over!"

Stiles asked in a loud voice, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road, "Why? What's happening?"

Scot opened his backpack and saw a purple flower inside, "You kept it?"

"What the hell Stiles?" I called, "Pull over! Now!"

Stiles quickly pulled over and I jumped out, yanking open Scott's door and grabbing the backpack, throwing it into the trees. When I turned back around, Stiles was standing there alone. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Stiles and I figured Scott would just show up at the game so we went. I was standing at the bottom of the bleacher steps when I saw Isaac in his uniform walking shyly up to me. We'd been stuck in limbo since our kiss. You know, that place where you're more than friends but you're not quite boyfriend and girlfriend. We just needed to continue getting to know each other.

But I had gotten used to taking the lead so when he came up I flirted, "You look cute in your uniform."

He smiled embarrassed and mumbled, "Thanks."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Kick ass out there, okay? And don't get hurt too badly. This game is vicious."

"I'll be fine," He reassured me, "You going to cheer me on?"

I nodded immediately, "You betchya. Go team and all that." I waved my hands like imaginary pom poms and grinned.

"You're a cute cheerleader," He told me, "But I gotta go report to coach."

I snuck a peck on his lips and smiled, "Go team," turning to walk up the bleachers. I found Allison and Lydia sitting up next to a man. Maybe he was Allison's dad, they were sitting close enough. I took a seat next to Lydia and Allison grinned teasingly at me, "I saw that."

I guffawed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The game had started. No one passed to Scott and Stiles was perpetually on the bench. Jackson stole the ball at every turn. When he scored, Lydia stood with a sign saying 'We love you Jackson'. Allison helped her hold it up and I noticed Scott see. Oh no.

"Which one is Scott again?" The man next to Allison asked.

"Number 11," Lydia answered, "The only one who didn't even touch the ball for the entire game."

"No one is passing to him," I murmured.

"I hope he's okay..." Allison mentioned, concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine," I told her.

"Allison!" Lydia demanded, "Help me with this!" Allison stood up even though she really didn't want to to help Lydia hold up her poster. The game restarted and Scott turned into a pro out there. The crowd went wild as he stole the ball and scored in one move.

I could hear Coach screaming, "McCall! Pass to McCall!"

An opposing player took the ball but something in Scott's face spooked him and he practically handed the ball to Scott. He scored again. Coach was going wild and excited and the crowd kept applauding. I even joined in and I never get into sports like that.

Scott ended up in front of the goal alone, pausing. "Come on Scott," I whispered to myself.

"You can do this, Scott..." Allison said to herself.

Scott made the winning goal and the crowd screamed, standing to pile on the field. Scott yanked off his gloves and stormed off the field. Allison walked off after him toward the locker room. I saw Stiles talking to his dad as I searched for Isaac.

I found him standing at the edge of the field taking off his helmet. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He stumbled a bit, surprised at my sudden show of affection and laughed, winding his arms around my back, "Enjoy the game?"

I nodded into his neck, "Yep."

We pulled away from the hug and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Do you..."

I rose my eyebrows at him expectantly, hoping I knew where this was going, "Yes..?"

"Do you..." Isaac mumbled nervously, shutting his eyes briefly before continuing, "maybe want to go on a date sometime?"

The smile on my face was starting to hurt my face as it grew in impossible giddiness at his question, "Of course."

"Great," Isaac breathed out in shock, "Wow – umm, well I should go home. Can I call you?"

"You better call me," I told him 'sternly' to which he laughed and walked off. I was still smiling a goofy smile when Stiles dragged Scott over, "We have a problem!"

"Another one?" I asked, my smile slipping from my face.

"The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found," Stiles started.

"What did they find?"

"He determined that the killer was animal, not human," Stiles told me, spelling it out, "Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail."

"Derek's not the killer," I stated as it I were saying it was ninth time.

"It get's worse," Stiles ignored me, "My dad identified the dead girl... both halves.. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Derek's sister?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun, Derek's sister is the body... you probably knew that. Isaac and Jessie have a date coming up. Let me know what you like or don't like please!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
